Revenge
by Evil Redemption
Summary: This story follows the struggles of 16-year-old Micheal Antrax as he tries to avenge both of his parents. First story may contain some lemos later in the story. Contains death gore language and violence in later chapters.


Revenge

Chapter 1: Meeting my companion

I do not own pokemon those rights belong to Game Freak and Nintendo

"Speech" 'Thought' -Telepathy-

Black city, a place I wish I could forget. It holds memories that cause me pain. I stand in an empty house that use to be full of happiness. In front of me is a mirror with a reflection that i wish i could change. My name is Michael Anthrax I am 16 years old, I stand around 5'10, Golden hair with piercing jet black eyes, just like my Mother. After many years of intense training and excessive weight lifting my body became as it is now, I dont think im extremely muscular but its enough to make me look intimidating. Due to my mothers species i have the ability to speak telepathically, although its not refined its usable. The depression i am faced with ever since the accident that happened is tearing me apart.

Damn Kanto and all its pathetic rules. I wish i could change how things turned out. My father, Richard Antrax, was originally from Unova but moved to Kanto looking for work. There he met my mother that happens to be an Alakazam named Elizabeth. He met her as a lonely Abra that had lost her parents. My father caught her as his first pokemon considering he never showed any interest in becoming a trainer. After many years and the evolution of my mother they fell in love with each other and thus i was conceived but of course they were unable to find the happy ending they both longed for. The Kanto government had my Mother taken away from me and my dad when i was just 12 years old. I dont remember much considering it was so sudden according to my father , my mother was put down. In fear of his own life and my own my dad fled to Unova seeking a better life. That is how i ended up in this city that i despise so greatly. My father was deeply affected by what happened, i think this led to his mental instability.

Today i came home from school to find my fathers brain splattered on the wall. I was so appalled by the scene in front of me i emptied what little i had in my stomach. This day still haunts my memory and is permanently engraved into my head. In his hands he held a note along with a double barreled shotgun that was used to end his life. In the note it had the motives of witch he was led to do what he did. "Michael i can not handle this life i am stuck with any longer. Hopefully you can understand me and why I did what i did i am sorry to leave you alone but the separation from your mother and my love. I have left you something that i want you to have it was the most i could do. It is hidden behind the mirror in your room. Hopefully you can come to forgive me some day... Love and best wishes, Richard"

Now i stand before the mirror where my tear stained face is reflected to me. Slowly i pull the mirror, revealing a small box. Inside was a small red and white capsule, a pokeball along with this came about 2000 pokedollars. I held the strange ball in my hand. I have seen people use them but have never actually used them. Mimicking the people on tv i pressed the button on the center of the ball. It instantly enlarged and it completely filled my hand. "Come on out" i said as i tossed the ball to the floor in a burst of light stood a strange looking creature that i have never seen before. It stood about a foot tall and resembled a mole. It had a pink nose with a white snout that led to a black head with a black body. It had multiple blue streaks going across its body. The most prominent body part that stood out were its huge claws that seemed to look like shovels. They were white and seemed to form three finger like structures. It cocked its head to the side and in a squeaky voice said " Dril?" I have never been close enough to any pokemon besides my mother so i had no idea what to expect from this thing that stood before me. "Uhh hello there..." Was all i could manage to say. It seemed to understand me. "Bur Dril bur bur" it squeaked out seemingly excited about something. 'Why did i speak to it out loud instead of telepathically' i thought to my self -can you hear me?- i thought as i projected my thoughts to the mole standing in front of me. -Yes i can hear you!- it basically screamed into the telepathical link. It caught me off guard making me jump earning a girly giggle from the mole. 'I guess its a girl then' i thought -yes im a girl and I can hear you silly- the mole interjected i mentally face palmed my self i had forgotten about the link. -Can you tell me what kind of pokemon you are? And what's your name if you have one?- i asked her -My species is a Drilbur..- it excitedly told me- and no sadly i dont have a name.- it looked kind of crest fallen as it said this but her mood quickly changed as she said - could you name me? You are my trainer right?- this made me remember of what was just out side my room. As a tear escaped my eyes i told the Drilbur -we will figure this out later, okay? For right now lets get out of here before anything else happens- she looked kind of sad but she quickly agreed - fine ill recall you but ill bring you out later- i said as i recalled her back into her ball. I mentally prepared my self to exit my room and the house. I looked back at my fathers remains and resisted the urge to throw up again "Goodbye dad. I love you" i said as i took my last look at him. I exited the house with one simple goal in mind. I will exact my revenge on the region that did this to my father and mother. Nothing will stop me until i bring that entire place to its knees. But for now, i will figure out how i will do this. _

Please review and tell me what you thought of it. It's my first story and i will continue this later on.


End file.
